The invention relates to a hand-actuated transmitter unit for vehicles, in particular for handlebar-controlled vehicles, comprising a housing, a master cylinder provided in the housing, an actuating lever which is movable relative to the housing and a plunger which transmits a movement of the actuating lever to the master cylinder and which is mounted on the actuating lever.
Hand-actuated transmitter units of this type are known from the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to configure a transmitter unit of this type to be as economical and functional as possible.